


Can't Take His Medicine

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orcs try to heal Merry orc-style on the march across Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take His Medicine

Rough hands grabbed Merry by the shoulders, forcing him upright. His world whirled around him: grass and sky, the occasional tree, and the laughing horde of Orcs all around.

The bandage was ripped off; rough hands rubbed a rancid salve into his forehead. "Can't take his medicine!" the harsh voices jeered.

Uglúk forced the draught into Merry's mouth. Merry gagged and spewed, but some crept down his throat. His leg bonds were cut, and Merry was pulled to his feet. Pale, yes, grim and defiant—but very much alive.

He turned to face his cousin and smiled wanly. "Hullo, Pip."


End file.
